iTake Out My Appendix
by Tomboy22
Summary: The title says it all. When Freddie needs to take out his Appendix and no one but Sam is there, Will she help him or let him suffer? DISCONTINUED!
1. Intro

**Hey guys I just had an idea of a new story, but this one has to be short because I have three other stories to finish. Anyway here is chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but Bay Runner Hospital and Peter.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I was just sitting in Carly's apartment with Carly and Sam watching the Food Channel on t.v. with them. Then we all heard a very high beep coming from a phone. We all looked at each other.

"Well that's not my phone". Sam said.

"Not mine either". I said. Then Carly took out her phone and said it was hers and left the room to answer it. I was thirsty and was about ot leave the couch when I had this sharp pain in my side.

"Hey Fredward you alright"? Sam asked in somewhat of a concern tone.

"Uh yeah I just have this sharp pain in my side". I said groaning.

"Well do you need somet-"

"Well guys that was Peter calling to ask me on a date and I said yes so I'm going to be home in a little while. I'll see you later bye". Carly said and rushed out the door. I tried getting up again but I end up falling on the floor and I heard Sam rush toward me since I closed my eyes.

"Freddie are you sure your ok"? Sam asked me in a concerned tone as she helped me to the couch.

"Uh I don't know that sharp pain is getting worse". I said breathing really hard and sweating.

"Ok then rest for a while I'm going to go get you some ice to cool you down ok stay right there". Sam said and she ran toward the kitchen. I felt to stuffy in this position so I tried to roll over but I rolled over on the side where the pain was and it was unbearable I heard my scream and Sam call my name then I blacked out into the darkness.

**A/N: I know it short but This is just the starting chapter. Let me know if I should continue or not. I need at least 5 reviews to continue if you want me to. Thanks for Reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	2. iGo To The Hospital, iWake Up

**Hey people well I see you guys really liked my story so I decided to continue this story so here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bay Runner Hospital.**

**Sams P.o.v**

_I can't believe Freddie was in that much pain. _I thought. After he fell I called 911 and they took him to the hospital and now I am waiting in the waiting room for an update. I just hope that he will survive whatever he has. _oh man in all of this I forgot to call Carly. _I thought so I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

**(Bold is Sam, **_Italics are Carly)_

_"Hello"_

**"Hey Carly can you meet me at Bay Runner Hospital please"? **

_"Sam I can't, Spencer told me that Grandad fell down a flight of stairs and we are on our way to Yakima. Why are you at Bay Runner"?_

**"Cuz as soon as you left Freddie said he had a sharp pain in his stomach and then he passed out. So that's why I'm here".**

_"Oh well I won't be back for a month because Spencer just got the update and Grandad when he fell down the stairs he broke his leg and won't be up for a month so we have to stay and help him around"._

**"Ok I will call you later the doctor is coming toward me now and I need to hear what he says so I will call you tomorrow ok"?**

_"Ok Bye Sam". she said and hung up._

"Hi I am Dr. Kit and I'm the doctor for Freddie Benson". He said.

"Yeah so how is Freddie Doctor"? I asked.

"Well it turns out that Freddie's appendix had ruptured and he had to go into emergency surgery so we could get to it quickly and we did so don't worry but he is going to have to stay in the hospital for a week, then if he's looking good he can leave". he said. I just couldn't believe that this had happened to him.

"When could I go see him"? I asked the doctor.

"As soon as we move him to a room of his own". He said and left the room before I could ask another question. _Rude._ I thought and say down to wait until I could go see Freddie.

**30 Mins Later.**

I finally saw the rude doctor come out of the ER and he said I could go visit Freddie but that he won't wake up right away and if he does then call him. There I stood outside room 8 and afraid of what he would look like when I walk in. But I had to do this so I turned the doorknob and went on in. His hair was wet. _Probaby from the sweating_ I thought and he was paler than Carly which I didn't even think was possible. I feel so bad that he had be threw this and I just hope he feels better. I walked up to him and I started to stroke his wet sweaty hair not caring that his sweat was getting on me. I have been doing this for a while and then I saw what I thought wouldn't happen today. I saw his Big Brown Chocolate eyes flutter open and a raspy voice say Sam and I knew what happened. He woke up.

**A/N: Yeah I know its short but I didn't get to start my homework yet so I have to do that now. Hope you guys check out my story iStalk Freddie since I updated it. I will update soon and I need at least five reviews to start the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. iLove Her, iTalk

**Hey well only one of you guys reviewed and I wanna Thank Fiddlegirl for reviewing! So I let it slide and decided to update. Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bay Runner Hospital, and Dr. Kit.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

"Sam"? I said in a questioning raspy voice. Because one Why is my voice raspy, And two Where am I?

"Yeah its me Freddie, you had to get your Appendix removed so they had to take you into emergency surgery to get it out". Sam said with tears in her eyes and a quiet voice. I can't believe I had to get my appendix removed.

"Sam did I scare you"? I asked her and started to regret it.

"Psh no you didn't scare me nub but I'm just glad your okay". She said in a nonconvincing voice.

"Ok. So when can I get out of here, I hate hospitals". I said.

"They said in a week if you are feeling good". She said.

"Ok great I will be here all alone for the rest of the week". I said groaning.

"Well I am going to visit but your mom can take you home and I will visit there too. Plus your mom is visiting you so you should be fine right"? She asked.

"Well... um... no. My mom went to go see my aunt in England and she told me that she didn't have enough money to get another ticket back home until a month so she will be in England for a month". I said.

"Oh so I am the only one visiting you because Gibby is sick and Carly went to Yakima so she could take care of her granddad and won't be back for an month". She said.

"Ok then I guess its just you and m-"

"Hi I am sorry but visting hours are over miss". A nurse said as she came in and cut me off.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow Fredface". Sam said with a smirk and left the room to go home. _Man I really love her._ I thought and went to bed with dreams filled with Sam.

**A/N: I know its short but I have school tomorrow and I have to wake up really early for it. But I will update soon if I can see some reviews! :) Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. iSee Sam, iAm In Pain

**hey guys I know I said I would update but I had a lot of things to do at school then I was going to update but then I got sick! I am still sick but Im bored so I decided to update. So here is the real chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hospital and Dr. Kit.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

When I woke up the next morning the doctor said I can finally eat soild food. If I could I would jump for joy because I'm tired of eating soup all the time. So here I am eating pancakes but without syrup cuz I'm not aloud to have that yet. Its about 11 o clock and I'm watch the MMA fight. Then I hear the door open and I look up to see Sam.

"Hey Sick boy". She said with a smirk and sat down on a chair.

"Hi Sam". I said.

"So what are you doing"? She asked me.

"Just watching the big MMA fight and eating pancakes". I said.

"The MMA fight is today! Why didn't you start with that"? She said and jumped on my bed to watch it, but when she fell on my bed it caused me to fall on the side my appendix was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"! I yelled as I hit my side.

"Freddie, I am so sorry are you ok"? Sam said almost in tears which was weird, but I didn't care since I'm in pain!

"Freddie, Freddie can you hear me"? Sam said but I couldn't speak, I as in too much pain but I heard the doctor and some nurses come in and I also heard a nurse take Sam out of the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! I yelled louder than ever then all I saw was blackness.

**A/N: I know short but I feel really bad right now so I'm going to rest but I will update if I get 5 reviews so the faster you guys review the fatser I can update. Thanks for reading Please review. Tomboy22.**


	5. iFeel Bad, iSee

**Hey guys. I had a lot of things to do this week and a huge problem happened on last monday then I had a busy weekend and today I found out my friend is in the hospital with a concussion. So yeah busy week but here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hospital and the rude doctor.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I can't believe I caused Freddie's pain. I mean I always do but this time its different. I see threw the window (since they kicked me out) Freddie's body jerking up and down really bad and it looks like he's crying. I feel so terrible that I caused this. I know now that I care a lot for him then I used to. I even regret doing all of that bad stuff to him. I just wish I can take it all back. Then I saw a bright white light enter Freddie's room and sourounded him in it. Then I saw Freddie spring from the bed taking in huge gulps of air in to breathe. _I wonder what that was?_ I thought. Then I saw the doctor come out of the room to speak to me.

"So your friend Fredward is going to be ok. He just passed out from the pain when he hit his side". Doctor Kit said.

"Ok. Will this affect his time to go home"? I asked hoping he will say no.

"No it won't he just has to stay off that side and he should be fine. Actually when I told you guys a week, I didn't mean it, I screwed up the days. Sorry once we get him on his meds he can go home after that today". He said.

"Ok I can't wait". I said. Then he said bye and lefted with the rest of the nurses that gave Freddie his meds and I took one breath and went inside to see...

**A/N: I know very short but I have to get an early start on my homework and keep out alerts on my friend to see how he is because I can't go to the hospital to see him so his brother is going to tell me. If I have time I might update another story so keep out on the look for that and if I don't I might do that tomorrow. I need five reviews to do the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	6. iFinally Realize, iGo Home

**Hey guys. I'm back, not that I ever left but it sure seems that way right. Anyway yeah updating so here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hospital, the doctor and nurses. That's it.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I looked and saw Freddie he looked like he was still in pain, but looked better than before. Then I saw him look up and the look in his eyes and all I can see is pain.

"Freddie I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you this much pain, and I wish I could take it all ba-"

"SAM! Don't worry about it ok. It was an accident ok, stuff happens". He said while wincing.

"But its my fault you were in that much pain"? I said confused.

"No it wasn't, It was my Appendix fault. I just fell on the wrong side. You did nothing wrong". He said to me. But I was still confused. It was my fault. If I never would have jumped on the bed then he would have never lost his balance and fell on his side.

"Soo.. when do I get out of here. I hate this place"? He asked me.

"Uh the doctor said after they gave you the meds you can leave so I'll go to the front desk and sign the papers". I said to him and left the room before he could reply still upset that I caused his pain.

**Freddies P.o.v**

I wonder why Sam is so upset about this, I mean she causes me pain all the time so what's the difference now. Now I'm wondering on why I lied to her when I said it was her fault. I mean it kinda was but I just hate seeing her upset. Wait do I actually feel sorry for **Sam Puckett**! I might actually like her, I mean since everyone else couldn't come she didn't leave me alone like I thought she would. Also she has been nice, ok well sorta nice since this happened to me. I guess I do like her. _What have I gotten myself into? _I thought as I went into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well Freddie you should know what you got yourself into. Anyway I know its short but all day I haven't been feeling good so I'm just going to post this and relax. When I see 5 reviews I will update. Also check out my story Someone Save Me. I updated it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	7. iFinally Go Home, iHear Bad News

**Hey guys. Again I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time but I am now since its winter break for me. I should be reading my book for my book report but i'm doing this instead. So here is the real chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hospital and the doctors and nurses.**

**Sam's P.o.v**

When I came back to Freddie's room I saw he was fast asleep. I guess he was really tried, but he had to get up if he wanted to go home so I shook his shoulder lightly and said his name softly and he started to come too.

"S-Sam? Is that you"? He asked me.

"Yeah who did you think I was nub"? I asked him.

"Um no one. So why did you wake me up"? He said and asked me.

"Because I signed the papers and you can leave now, but you just gotta get changed so get ready Fredgeek". I said to him and left the room.

**Freddie's P.o.v**

I wonder why Sam is being so mean to me now? Oh well I knew the niceness wouldn't last. I got ready quick as I could with my Appendix gone, and went out the bathroom door and out my room door to meet Sam. I saw her sitting at the bench in front of the hospital and went up to her.

"Hey, I'm ready let go". I said to her.

"Ok, um I don't have a car yet so we have to walk". She said to me. **(Did I metion that they were seventeen and Sam and Freddie got there Drivers License? If I didn't sorry, if I did again sorry I have short term memory loss so yeah on with the story.) **

"Its fine, I don't care". I told her and started to walk or well limp, I mean I just got out of the hospital. Duh.

"Freddie are you sure your going to be ok, I mean you just got out of the hospital"? Sam asked me.

"Yeah I mean it hurts a little but who am I to conplain"? I told her and just kept limping.

"Really Freddie we can take the bus, I have money". She told me.

"Sam really I'm fine lets just walk ok". I said to her getting a little annoyed. I mean I know she is trying to look out for me but I said I was fine and I'm just tried of people worrying about me with my mom doing it to me every minute of the day.

"Ok we can walk then". She said giving up, and stated walking with me back to Bushwell. We walked in slience the whole way and finally we got to my door and luckly I had my keys. I unlocked the door and let Sam inside. I saw her look around the place in wonder. I guess she never really looked at it when she broke in here at night to prank me.

"Nice place Benson". She said to me.

"Thanks, uh do you want something to eat or drink"? I asked her.

"Uh that's my line and even though this isn't my place, I can find it myself. Plus you need bed rest so get to bed and I will help myself to this t.v. and whatever you have in the fridge, ok"? She said to me.

"Uh sure but I'll make myself some soup because you don't know where the stuff is and I could do it myse-"

"Benson what did I just tell you, I can find the stuff, so go to bed and I'll make the soup ok"? She said in a stern tone.

"Fine, whatever just don't burn down the house ok"? I said in a teasing tone.

"Haha very funny, not. Now go to bed". She said in pure sarcasm. So I left and went to bed and turned on the t.v. in my room to the news? _Why is it on the news? _I thought but watched it anyway, because of the story I heard next that made my blood run cold.

_"On breaking news tonight, a plane coming from England to Seattle today crashed, but everyone was found who was on the plane except for one person. She goes by the name of Marissa Benson.-_

I just thought that was a mistake. I mean there are a lot of women out there who has that name and plus my mom said she can't get a flight in until a month from now so that couldn't be her. Or so I thought when I heard the next thing about her.

_Also she was coming back home because her son had to get his Appendix taken out. Her son's name is the one and only Freddie Benson From iCarly. We hope and pray she will be ok and if Freddie is watching this that he will do the same. We should have more updates about Marissa and Freddie soon, but right now we have another story about a tiny dog stuck in a tree-_

I turned the T.v. off and started to sob.

**A/N: I know horrible ending but since I didn't write in so long this is all I could come up with. I promise I will get another update as soon as I get 5 reviews. I'll also get all of my other stories back up soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
